Soul Reaper
by Dhampire Hunter
Summary: When Meg becomes Hades unwitting weapon all shall cower in fear. With instruction in the Demonic Arts and a lust for revenge Rune & Meg make an unstoppable team. But will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Reaper **

_In the deepest planes of the underworld Hades' rule is far and wide. He seeks revenge upon his younger brother Zeus. He seeks a weapon, one so powerful even he who vanquished the lord Cronus will cower before it. The serpent, the riddler, the Keeper of Death; he with two faces shall conquer the rest. To battle he cries all fear be gone. Justice shall prevail. The Master of the Sky commands his retreat, to be ignored, to be ignored. Defeated by the open air, Hades fled the scene. To this day he plots revenge, to this day he plans. To turn the innocent corrupt._

In the darkest caverns of Hades' realm the Lord himself was enraged. His latest weapon had been a disaster, he had been defeated once again by the Lord of the Sky. The Council of Darkness sat around a large round table squabbling incessantly about what to do.

"I say we take a leaf out of the human's book and drop a nuke on Mount Olympus," said a Demonic Seraphim. Hades looked at him blankly.

"For the last time! Nuclear weapons are BAD. We cannot use a nuke against my brother."

"Why ever not?" asked the persistent lad. Hades looked slightly strained as he answered as plainly as he could.

"Because you can not use a non biological, human built missile on Mount Olympus. If we are going to attack them directly we need something _subtle _something that is obviously way out of your depth. Anyone else got a stupid idea that you hope will get you a pay rise?" A well tanned man nudged a pale woman in the ribs. She hissed at him and then turned to Hades.

"I did have an idea a while back but I haven't been able to find the right person. My idea is to send one of Jacob's lot to the Overworld and get a poor abused child to fall in love with them. Then the operative would begin to get even _more _abusive than their partners family. Whilst they are attempting to "kill" this person they fall over "dead". They would come back here completely unharmed. Then an Elite would go in a few weeks later and be really kind and loving. They would then convince the target to become our greatest Elite. If the target agrees then they would be trained in the Overworld without dieing. They would then do a good deed as the saying goes. The Elite would have to pass through Olympus and shake Zeus' hand. Opportunity." Hades blinked a few times.

"What target?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Megan Griffin," she replied, sliding a file across the table. Hades flicked through it quickly and then smiled.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Megan Griffin sat beneath an apple tree in the school's recess area. She was wistfully watching Connie DiMico and the jocks talking. A cute, well tanned boy joined them. Meg sighed pitifully. Just another person to hate her. Connie shrieked something and slapped the new boy across the face. He laughed and swatted her away. She fell on the grass and hurled a load of curses at him. The boy simply laughed at her and walked away.

Towards Meg.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as he smiled down on her. Her cheeks caught fire in a hot blush. Something inside her made her feel…alive. He sat down in front of her. Meg watched him somewhat warily.

"Hello there, lil' darlin', what's your name?" He asked. His voice was rough like rocks but it made her shiver.

"I'm Meg, what about you?"

"Markus Bayle, darlin'. I've been hearing a lot about you, Megan Griffin. My boss… well, you probably don't want to know. See ya, lil' darlin'." He stood up and walked into the building, it was only at that moment Meg realised the bell had gone. She picked up her bag and ran inside.

She made it to her English Lit class well before her teacher. Someone asked;

"Do you want to sit here, lil' darlin'?" She sat down next to Markus and removed the book they were going to start studying, _Dracula. _She wasn't looking forward to it. Mr. Dickenson entered the classroom and began lecturing them all about being sensible when reading such a novel. Meg wasn't paying attention, she was hyperaware of the boy next to her. Mr. Dickenson told them all to begin reading. Meg opened her copy and looked in dismay at the writing format. She disliked it when authors wrote their books in memoir style.

_Then, amongst a chorus of screams from the peasants and a universal crossing of themselves, a cal__è__che, with four horses drove up behind us, overtook us and drew up beside the coach. I could see from the flash of our lamps , as the rays fell on us, that the horses were coal-black and splendid animals. They were driven by a tall man, with a long brown beard and a great black hat, which seemed to hide his face from us. I could only see the gleam of a pair of very bright eyes, which seemed red in the lamplight, as he turned to us. He said to the driver: _

"_You are early to-night my friend." The man stammered in reply:-_

"_The English Herr was in a hurry," to which the stranger replied:-_

"_That is why, I suppose, you wished him to go on to Bukovina. You cannot deceive me, my friend; I know much and my horses are swift." As he spoke he smiled, the lamplight fell on a hard-looking mouth, with very red lips and sharp looking teeth, as white as ivory._

Meg snorted to herself when she realised the coachman was actually the Count. She was kind of enjoying the book when the class was dismissed. She realised she hadn't even noticed the time passing.

Running down the corridor so she wouldn't be late. She felt something grabbing her backpack and pull. She was dragged backwards out of the school building. She really didn't to ditch her class but she didn't have much choice. The thing dragged her under the bleachers and turned her around.

It was Markus.

"Hello there, lil' darlin'. Now, you're gunna be perfect lil' darlin' and you're gunna keep every little secret. What goes on between us stays between us. We clear lil' darlin'?" Meg nodded feebly. "I think you are an uppity bitch who needs to spend some quality time with my boss, an' that is gunna happen one day. 'Til then your mine, y'understand?" Meg nodded again, the fear shining in her eyes. "You're gunna act like nothing bad has ever happened between us, and you remember; what I do is what I do, don't interfere, we clear, lil' darlin'?" Another nod. His mouth met hers, he bit down on her lip and she opened her mouth in pain. He pushed his tongue inside her moist mouth, mixing the blood seeping from her lip with their saliva. His mouth left hers and he spat the blood in Meg's face. He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flicked the blade out. He slashed her t-shirt up and then slapped her across the cheek.

"Fuck off, bitch!" He said, venom dripping from his voice. Meg ran, without looking back. She felt disgusted with herself, how could she like a monster like that? The answer, she realised, was that she didn't anymore but she was scared for her life.

**=A Few Weeks Later=**

For Meg the last few weeks had been living hell. Markus randomly flew into violent rages; each time swearing like a trooper and beating her enough to leave bruises. A few times he had climbed in her window and beaten her in her own room. She saw him kissing Connie DiMico, passionately and gently, once or twice yet when she asked about it his wrath was frightening.

Yesterday evening he had demanded to meet her parents, she didn't know why and to be honest she didn't care. Meg had told him to come this evening. The doorbell rang and Meg rushed to get it. Markus shoved past her, sending her into the wall. It may have been her imagination but he seemed to be getting stronger. He walked into the kitchen and introduced himself, politely, to Peter and Lois. They warmed to him immediately, Meg really didn't see how. She sat at the table and began to eat, ignoring everyone around her. Peter threw his glass of milk at her but she just glared at him before continuing eating.

"Meg, could I talk to you for a second?" Asked Markus. Meg looked up fearfully and then led him up the stairs. "You little bitch, you make me look like a fool. You are gunna learn your lesson lil' darlin'. Goodbye, lil' darlin'." He shoved her backwards.

She tumbled down the stairs, hitting the wall at the bottom with a thud. Markus rolled his shoulders, cleared his throat and screamed at the top of his lungs

"Meg! Oh my God, Meg!" He ran down the stairs, making sure to sound convincing. Peter and Lois ran from the kitchen, paused when they say Meg and walked back into the kitchen. Markus paused. He didn't want to permanently damage Hades' last hope. "Don't you care about your only fucking daughter?" Lois mumbled something and carried on eating. Markus sighed and picked up the phone and dialled the emergency number.

"911 Emergency, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance, my girlfriend fell down the stairs. We're at 31 Spooner Street."

"Okay, do not move her, an ambulance is on its way." He put the phone on the receiver and sat down next to Meg. He felt bad about treating such a sweet girl like this, but it couldn't be helped.

Minutes later there was a knock at the door. Markus opened it and showed the EMTs to Meg. They put her on a back board and strapped a brace around her neck. They carried her out of the house and into the ambulance. They carefully strapped her to the gurney. One of them turned to Markus.

"Are you two home alone?"

"No, her parents are inside. They have a car and they really don't give a shit about her. Do you mind if I ride to the hospital with you?" The EMT looked sceptical but nodded.

"Get in the front, I have to monitor this young lady, what is her name?"

"Megan Griffin." He climbed in the front next to the driver and buckled is seatbelt.

**=In Hospital=**

Markus sat in the waiting room. He had one more part to the wretched mission before he could go home. Dr. Hartman walked in.

"Well, Mr. Bayle, you girlfriend is fine. She has a sprained wrist and a concussion and that's about it. You may see her now." He strode into her room and smiled at her. She was awake. Meg whimpered. Dr. Hartman left, shutting the door as he went.

"I'm so sorry, lil' darlin', but I have work to do y'know. This is what my boss sent me to do. Sorry lil' darlin'." He said as he straddled her stomach. She drew in a breath, to scream, but he covered her mouth. Markus wrapped his hand around her slender neck and began to squeeze. He tightened his grip on her throat. All sensation was suddenly cut off, Markus slumped forwards, his hands loosening. Meg began to scream. Markus rolled of her and hit the floor with a thud.


End file.
